The development of anit-inflammatory compounds in the past two decades has seen the growth of a great many new drugs. Most of these have been steroids of the 11-oxygenated pregnane series. These, while highly effective as anti-inflammatory agents, have many side effects. More recently, nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory compounds, such as the indenyl, indolyl and salicylic acids, of much simpler structure than the steroidal anti-inflammatory compounds have been developed.
An object of this invention is the development of new potent anti-inflammatory and analgesic compounds.